


Perfume

by koonutkalifee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, jealous Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koonutkalifee/pseuds/koonutkalifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto smells of perfume. Haru doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> As usual when I write makoharu they had sex. They're seventeen, which is legal here but isn't elsewhere so be warned.

Makoto’s hips hit the wall first.

It’s warm – it’s been warmed by the sun – and he notices it even through the thin fabric of his uniform shirt. It’s not as warm as Haru in front of him though.

Haru is pressed against him, as close as he can get with their school clothes between them, and Makoto watches as he glares up at him and sniffs.

“You smell of perfume.” And the words are cold and flat, far too cold and flat considering he’s got Makoto pinned to the wall behind their club’s changing room and literally anybody could walk past and see them. “I don’t like it.” Petulant or possessive.

“Someone could see.” Makoto forces the words out because he has to, but really he’s perfectly content sandwiched there.

Haru glares up at him and Makoto’s knees almost buckle because _God he’s hot when he’s jealous_ and Haru slowly reaches up and tangles a fist into Makoto’s mess of hair and slowly tugs it back to expose the sinew and muscle of his throat. Makoto makes a slight whimpering sound and Haru tugs his hair lightly and doesn’t let go.

Makoto’s collar is in the way of where Haru wants to bite and so he flicks at the top buttons and slides the knot on Makoto’s tie loose and leans in to run his tongue against the exposed hollow where Makoto’s neck meets his collarbone, watching Makoto shake against him, pliant. Haru smiles at the victory and bites, gently at first, just nipping where he wants to leave a mark.

There is a faint scratching sound and Haru realises that it’s Makoto’s nails raking against the wooden walls and he’s suddenly very glad everyone’s gone home because he doesn’t plan on stopping any time soon.

Haru tugs on Makoto’s hair again, slightly harder this time, and Makoto looks at him with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks and doesn’t say anything. Haru holds his gaze as he sucks on his neck, and Makoto audibly pants at the sight.

Although he’s stood up fully straight Haru’s mouth only reaches where he’s bitten without standing on his toes and so he does just that, raising himself up slightly and tilting Makoto’s head forwards so he can kiss him properly and the two stand there, mouths pressed together.

Haru pushes his knee between Makoto’s thighs and Makoto actually groans, the sound slipping out between his lips muffled slightly by Haru’s greedy kissing. He tosses his head back against the wall and there’s a quiet thud and a hiss from Makoto because Haru refused to let go of his hair.

Leaving his leg where it is Haru leans forward to bite at the place on Makoto’s neck he’s already left a mark, scratching at it with his teeth and sucking hard at the skin. There is a constant stream of noise coming from Makoto now, and Haru wants more.

The scent of the perfume Haru had detected earlier is already gone, but this isn’t about that anymore. Haru releases his teasing grip on Makoto’s hair and reaches his hands between their stomachs, down to rub at Makoto’s cock through his pants. Makoto stuffs his hand into his mouth and bites down, as though he’s trying to muffle the shrieks he’s making, and much to Haru’s disappointment it works. He scowls as he undoes the button on Makoto’s trousers, then pulls open the zip.

His hand is too dry for this to work properly, but he pushes Makoto’s underwear out of the way and wraps one delicate hand around Makoto’s cock. His hand is warm and slim and the skin is rough from all the time he’s spent training and Makoto groans around his hand and his eyes flutter shut.

“Eyes open.” Haru grits out and reaches up his free hand to tangle in Makoto’s hair again. He pulls him down until their foreheads touch and when Makoto finally forces his eyes open he sees Haru inches from him and whimpers softly, finally removing his hand from his mouth and putting both of them on Haru’s narrow waist.

Haru’s eyes glint with possessiveness and Makoto can’t miss it because Haru is less than an inch away, raised on his toes again and pulling Makoto down by his hair, his eyes boring into Makoto and making him flush and squirm slightly.

Haru tightens the hand on Makoto’s cock and jerks, runs his thumb over the head, making Makoto yelp in shock and arch his back so his hips are arced off of the wall and his shoulders are pressed against it and it’s this shift that pulls Haru completely flush against Makoto, leaning almost all of his weight against him and grinding as he jerks his hand and tugs Makoto’s hair and watches the taller boy fall apart in front of him.

Makoto groans as he comes but keeps his eyes open, trained on Haru because Haru asked him to and so he did. He teeters dangerously and Haru pushes him against the wall and leans on him to keep him from falling over. He hooks the hand that was tangled in Makoto’s mess of hair through one of his belthooks and leans back slightly, so their chests are separated but their legs are tangled together. Makoto pants and looks at Haru, grinning breathlessly and Haru stares straight back, up from under his heavy eyelashes and raises his hand from where it was wrapped around Makoto’s softening cock to his lips and licks at the sticky white there, sucking on his fingers. He’s only far enough away that he can put his fingers past his lips and Makoto can see the whole thing and almost stops breathing altogether.

The two stand for an eternity or a moment, until their silence is shattered by Haru’s quiet “Let’s go home.”

Makoto starts and smiles gently and moves his hands up from where they are – wrapped round Haru’s waist – and slides them up around Haru until the two are entwined.

“You didn’t – ”

“No.”

“But – ”

“That’s why I said we should go home.” Haru rests his head against Makoto’s chest, breathes in and it’s all Makoto now, no perfume. He sees out of the corner of his eye the bruise he’d sucked earlier. He angles his head so he can touch it with his tongue, and Makoto hums. Blue eyes flicker upwards quickly, concerned.

“It’s fine.” Makoto assures him, then smiles. “I’m fine. But we should do something about you.”

Haru pulls back quickly and fixes Makoto’s pants, then buttons up to his collar so it covers the red stain on his throat. He slides the tie’s knot back up to sit just to the side of the bruise and reaches up to smooth down Makoto’s hair.

He steps away to see how presentable Makoto is, and catches Makoto smiling at him with the gentle, wondrous, smile that makes Haru’s stomach fill with butterflies.

“C’mon.” Haru mumbles, and reaches out to take Makoto’s hand. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amen for makoharu being one of the only ships I have found where who tops is interchangeable.


End file.
